


Spencer Reid's Unholy Activity Log - NSFW One-Shots/Blurbs/Requests

by twinkappreciationposts



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: "good girl", Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Public Sex, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Unprotected Sex, age gap, all nsfw, all porn, lots of being bent over, mostly request fills from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkappreciationposts/pseuds/twinkappreciationposts
Summary: these are the shorter nsfw writings from my tumblr, mostly requests, in one convenient place! feel free to make ur own requests on my blog @twink-appreciation-posts
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 166





	1. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:   
> spencer makes you sit on his lap and edge yourself. once you have done what he wants enough times, he bends you over his desk and fucks you. (degradation and praise welcomed, if you are comfortable.)

“Fuck, h-how many times d-do I have to do this?”

You were panting, writhing in Spencer’s lap. His grip on your hips was bruising, keeping your ass pressed firmly against the growing erection in his pants. This was the last thing that you were expecting when Spencer had told you to ‘stay late’ at the office with him to ‘do some extra work’.

“Until I say you’re done, baby. A pretty little slut like yourself shouldn’t have any issue making herself feel good, right? Weren’t you begging me to let you touch yourself earlier?”

You groaned in both frustration and pleasure. He was right, you had been pretty desperate earlier when he began teasing you, but you hadn’t expected him to hold you like this and not let you cum. “Spencer, please,” you begged. “Please just let me cum. I’ve been so good.”

He considered for a moment, one of his hands moving to your thigh, massaging the skin roughly. “You’re that desperate, huh?” He traced his fingers up your body, ghosting over the fabric of your shirt. “Show me how much of a good girl you are. Show me that you deserve to cum.” His hand was tangled in your hair now, tugging your head gently to the side to give him access to your neck. He leaned down a bit and you could feel his breath fan out over the sensitive skin. “Such a pathetic little thing,” he mumbled against you. “Touching yourself right on my lap. I’m sure you wish those were my fingers instead, hm?” He was leaving a trail of kisses and bruises down your neck onto your shoulder and you nodded. Of course you wished it was him. You were still rocking your hips back and forth, your own fingers rubbing concentrated circles around your clit, legs shaking from how many times you had brought yourself onto the verge of climax. “Are you getting close again baby?” He questioned, noticing the shaking increase.

“Y-Yes,” you stuttered out, eyes screwing shut as you felt the tension in your stomach build. So close. So close. So-He grabbed your wrist, stopping your movements instantly. You swore you were ready to burst into tears. “No! No, please. Please, Spencer, please I’ll do anything. Anything for you. I’ll be such a good girl. Please.” You were sputtering, speaking a mile a minute, desperation being your number one motivator.

Spencer chuckled, tightening his grip on your waist. “I could let you cum…” he began. You perked up immediately, glad he was finally listening to reason. “Or I could fuck you right here against the desk.” You gulped. Yes. God. Yes. “Which would my little slut prefer?”

There was no question in your mind. “W-Want you to fuck me.” You breathed out.

“Of course you do.”

He pulled you out of his lap and you watched as he unbuckled his belt. He glanced at his desk, a few stacks of paper and other random items scattered about, and he quickly shoved it all to the side. You felt yourself cringe for a moment. You had just organized those papers. Oh well, you didn’t have much time to think about it because a few seconds later he had his hand back in your hair and another one on your back. He bent you over the now-empty desk and you whimpered. “Good girl,” he cooed before you felt him thrust into you and let out a long, breathy groan. “Fuck you feel so good,” He praised. “Such a perfect little fucktoy for me to use.” He was picking up speed now, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the empty office. “Is this what you wanted baby?”

“Fuck yes,” you cried out, his hips crashing into yours so hard that it was almost painful. The sensation of being held down against the desk was driving your desire, and your previous attempts to make yourself cum were causing you to build up to your climax quickly. “C-Can I cum? Spencer, please, let me cum.” You panted, praying that he would allow it finally.

“You wanna cum on my cock? Yeah?” He was tugging your hair now, hard enough for a dull ache to grow on your scalp.

You couldn’t let out any other word but “please”, over and over again.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me, baby. Cum.”

You didn’t even have time to think about it before your body was wracked with pleasure, finally being able to release the tension you had been building for so long. You felt him cum with you, warmth spreading through your body and dripping down your thighs.

When you had caught your breath Spencer helped you up off the desk, brushing your hair out of your face with a smile.

Maybe you liked staying at the office late to do extra work.


	2. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> ooo i have a request! you are in the kitchen cooking and spencer comes home. he sees you wearing nothing but his button up and takes you bent over the counter.

You were a good partner. A good domestic partner. Not that you felt you had to be, but you liked taking care of Spencer. You loved him, after all.

But just because you were living the domestic life didn’t mean things were boring. No. You ensured that “boring” would never be a word used to describe what you had.

So, yes, you were cooking dinner for Spencer… but you were also dressed in nothing but one of his button-ups. See? Domestic, but far from boring.

The shirt was long and comfy, not sexual on it’s own, but the lack of anything else with it was quite exposing. You figured that dinner may be cold by the time you got around to eating it. You heard the front door unlock and you perked up, calling out for your lover. “Spence! How was work?”

You heard him sigh as he walked to the kitchen. “What are you cooking?” He asked curiously. “It smells grea…” He trailed off. You refused to turn to look at him, teasing.

“Smells what?” You prodded, prancing around the kitchen without a care in the world.

“Do you think this is some kind of… game?” He questioned, voice suddenly serious.

“Huh?” You tilted your head, throwing him a glance. “What?”

“Do you think I won’t fuck you right here?” He took a few steps towards you and you let out an amused exhale.

“Or, is it that you knew perfectly well that I would, and you’re just so needy that you want to be fucked against the kitchen counter?”

You attempted to turn around to face him but his hands were placed on either side of you, knuckles white from gripping the marble countertops. He had closed you in, leaving no room for movement. You could hear his heart beating, feel his chest rise and fall against your back. “Answer me.” He kissed the back of your neck gently, pushing your hair to the side. “Did you want me to fuck you as soon as I walked in the door? Have you been waiting here all day patiently waiting for the moment when I can finally pin you down and ruin you?”

Your breath was shaky. You could feel how hard he was as he pressed himself into your back. Fuck. “Maybe I was.” You shrugged.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if it was your plan or not, huh?” He forced your upper body down, spreading your legs by placing one of his in between. “Because I am going to fucking ruin you.”

You could hear the noise of his belt dropping to the floor, his pants being tugged down, and soon you felt the familiar warmth of him pushing himself inside of you. One of your hands shot up to your mouth, muffling your cry of pleasure. “What do you think you’re doing?” He questioned lowly, his body beginning to find a rhythm. “You put yourself in this position. I want to hear you beg.”

Your cheeks turned bright red. He went slowly, teasing. Testing.

“Please, Spencer. Please fuck me. I’ve been thinking about it all day. Thinking about how fucking good you feel inside me.”

He sped up with each word and moan until he was fucking you at a brutal pace, one of his fingers moving around to rub your clit. Your orgasm built steadily, as did his, until you felt yourself about to burst.

“Come on, baby. You’re gonna cum all over my cock just like how you’ve wanted to all day. Scream my fucking name.”  
He groaned. His free hand pressed your face into the cold surface of the countertop. You did as you were told, his name leaving your lips in a loud moan of pleasure, your body twitching as you came. He pulled out quickly, tugging you off of the counter and pushing you onto your knees. You opened your mouth, knowing what to expect, and he came in your mouth, groaning out your name. “Swallow.” He commanded, and you did, opening your mouth to prove it.

“Good girl,” he praised, gently helping you up. “But now we should probably eat some real food. You did cook dinner.”


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> spencer is working at his desk and he ie getting frustrated, so you being the good girl you are. you walk over and give him head to help him relax

You had rarely seen Spencer like this. His desk was a mess, he was mumbling strings of curses under his breath, and his hair was unkempt from him running his hands through it in frustration. Overall, he just looked like he wasn’t having a good time, and you felt bad. You weren’t sure exactly what he was working on, but it was clear that he needed a break. You had suggested that he relax for a bit, but he insisted that he had to keep working.

“Spence, come on.” You mumbled, walking up behind him and gently placing your hands on his shoulders.

“Y/N, I appreciate it, but I really can’t right now.” He sighed, eyes not leaving his work. You watched from behind him as his fingers danced over the documents. You had always enjoyed watching him read, but now you were more upset by it than anything. You considered your options, hands slowly moving down from his shoulders and onto his chest. You unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and ran your fingers across the newly exposed skin. You heard his breath catch.

“Well then, you don’t have to do anything, okay?” You said softly.

He paused for a moment. “What?”

“You’re stressed,” You explained. “Let me be a good girl for you.” He opened his mouth, to argue you assumed, but you shook your head, turning the chair around and sinking to your knees in front of him. “Let me make you feel better.”

He watched you with wide eyes as he rubbed his neck. His jaw was clenching and unclenching and he seemed torn, but you continued, moving your hand up his thigh and palming him through his pants. “Is that okay, sir?” You asked, looking up at him to meet his gaze. “Can I make you feel good?”

He didn’t reply verbally, opting to spread his legs a bit wider instead, allowing you to move closer. You could feel him growing under your palms and you bit your lip, looking up at him with as much innocence as you possibly could before slowly undoing his belt and tugging his zipper down. He watched as you eagerly worked to pull the fabric off of him, lifting himself a bit to help you out, until you had finally stripped him of his underwear.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

You smiled to yourself. “Shh, you’re supposed to be relaxing.” You reminded him you, tongue flicking out over your lips, teasing. His hips bucked up slightly, urging you to keep going. You continued, slowly taking the tip into your mouth, hearing him let out another moan of pleasure. You took him deeper into your mouth, tongue swirling around his length. When you glanced up you saw Spencer watching you through hooded eyes, staring like it was the most important image he had ever seen in his life. One of his hands tangled itself into your hair, not pushing or pulling, just resting. He must’ve been so exhausted, so stressed, and all you wanted was to give him some form relief. “Fuck baby, keep going. I’m close.” He breathed out. You responded by speeding up the pace at which you moved, causing his hip to stutter. He gripped your hair harder, forcing you to take him further down your throat, and you fought back a gag as he held you there for a moment. “You feel so fucking good,” he praised, pulling you back up after a few seconds. Looking up at him you felt your mind go hazy. He looked so fucking good, sweat beading on his forehead, shirt unbuttoned, eyes glazed over with pleasure. He let you continue on, your head bobbing at a steady pace, until his grip tightened again and you knew he was about to cum. He held your head in place, shallowly thrusting in and out of your mouth as he came, the warm substance coating your throat and tongue. He watched as you pulled away, swallowing, and gave him a soft smile.

“Do you feel better?” You asked. He chuckled.

“Much better, baby. Thank you. You’re such a good girl.”

You grinned, reveling in the praise and your success. “I’m glad I could help.”


	4. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> you are getting read for bed, he walks into yalls room and your topless. he gets all horny seeing your nipple piercings. he then fucks you and watches your tits bouncing. praising the heck outta you

“Spence, baby, come to bed!” You called out, pulling your shirt over your head. It was late, past midnight, and you were exhausted after a long day.

“I’m coming!” You heard Spencer shout from across the apartment, footsteps growing louder as he walked towards your bedroom. You were grabbing one of his old tees to use as a sleep-shirt when he walked in. His footsteps stopped abruptly as soon as he opened the door. You turned to him, smiling sleepily. “Come to bed!” You saw his eyes rake over your body, hovering on your chest for just a bit longer than the rest. You raised a brow at him, giving him a once-over as well. He looked good, of course, and he was only in his boxers. You focused yourself, eyes snapping back up to his face.

“What?” You questioned. “Do I look weird?”

He shook his head, his tongue brushing across his bottom lip. “N-No, it’s just,” he took a step towards the bed. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to… that.” He motioned to your tits. You let out a giggle. You had gotten piercings done about a little while ago after a lot of internal debating and reassurance that it would be hot from Spencer, and you were glad you had. He seemed to love them and you loved them too, so it was a win-win.

“Oh yeah?” You questioned teasingly.

“Yeah.” He was on the bed now, eyes still wandering to your chest every few seconds. “Every time I see you like this I can’t help but imagine how fucking good your tits would look while I pin you down and fuck you. It’s become sort of an issue, actually. Even when I see them underneath your shirts it makes my mind wander.” He took one of your breasts into his hand, massaging the skin and brushing his thumb against your hardened nipple. You shivered, back arching towards his touch.

“So do it.” You challenged. You felt yourself becoming more needy by the second. “Ruin me.”

That was all it took for him to shove you down onto the bed and straddle you. He grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head with one hand, and began to leave kisses down your collar bone, the valley between your breasts. He looked up at you through his lashes, hair falling into his face, and he kept eye contact as he wrapped his lips around one of your nipples.

“Fuck, Spencer,” you moaned. His tongue moved gently over the sensitive area, flicking over the jewelry. He was gentle, as he knew he had to be, but the sensation was strangely strong. He moved over to the other nipple, his free hand moving to spread you legs apart. You watched as he pulled away and positioned himself above you, your hands still firmly locked into place above your head, giving him an unobstructed view of your chest. He slowly thrusted his hips forward and you felt your eyes roll back, overcome with pleasure. “You look so fucking sexy,” he groaned, hips snapping forward so that he was completely inside of you. You moaned in response as he began to fuck you, his eyes trained on your tits and the way they bounced with each of his thrusts. “So fucking perfect,” he continued. “Aren’t you baby? Such a pretty little mess for me.” He was speeding up now, chasing his own release. His other hand was on your clit, fast circles encompassing the sensitive area. “Fuck I wanna see you cum for me, I wanna see that pretty little body shaking from how good it feels.” He growled in your ear. So you gave him what he wanted. You practically screamed his name as you came, and you could feel his thrusts becoming sloppy. “God, you’re such a good girl for me y/n. Fuck.” He praised as he came only a few moments after you, his movements slowing to a halt.

You stared at him breathlessly, a small smirk making its way onto your face. “Do you really get distracted when you see the piercings under my shirt?” You asked proudly.

“More distracted than I’m willing to admit.”


	5. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 
> 
> Agegap!femreader w post prison Reid One of the agents suggest the team go clubbing & Spencer was all like nahhhh man I’ma go home but reader isn’t all like “please Spencer, I want you to come so badly” w an innocent look on her face & he’s like fuck fine I’ll go idk if that makes sense lmaoooo

“Are you really not coming?”

You heard Garcia’s voice walking down the hall towards you.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m just gonna head home for the night.”

You peeked around the corner and Garcia noticed, calling your name and frantically motioning for you to come over to her.

“Y/N, you’ll come to the club with us right?” She asked excitedly.

“Uh, yeah!” You smiled. You figured you deserved a nice night out. “Who all is coming?”

“Everyone.” Garcia turned to Spencer, glaring jokingly. “Except for our resident genius over here. He’s turned me down twice now.”

You raised a brow, turning to face Spencer, who was putting his hands up and shaking his head. “Clubs just aren’t my scene,” he explained. You pouted. You wanted Spencer to come. Not for any particular reason. Of course.

You considered for a moment and Garcia nudged you, asking for you to help her convince him.

“Spencer, you really should come,” you met his gaze, the height difference forcing you to look up quite a bit, and frowned. “I really want you to come.” You spoke softly, feigning innocence, utilizing your young age to your advantage. You looked so pure. How could he say no?

“I-I really don’t know…” you could tell your plan was working, he was already giving in.

“Please please please.” You continued over-dramatically. “Who’s gonna make sure I don’t drink too much and get home safe?”

He rolled his eyes, sighing. “I’m sure Morgan would be more than happy to do that, but if you really want me to go then fine.”

You and Garcia squealed with excitement, high fiving each other for your success. “Hell yeah!” I’ll see you tonight, then!” You grinned.

Spencer just shook his head in defeat. “See you tonight.”

When you arrived at the club you saw your co-workers huddled around a table. And fuck, you couldn’t help but notice how good Spencer looked. You were glad you convinced him to come. “Hey!” You said loudly ad you approached your friends. 

“There she is! I’m surprised they let you in, you must have a pretty convincing fake ID.” Morgan teased. You were of age, of course, but you were pretty young and you definitely looked it, and he never missed an opportunity to make a joke out of it.

“All I had to do was show them the identification.” You joked back. “Told them it was for a super secret FBI mission.”

You gave everyone a hug, leaving Spencer for last. “You look good,” you said sweetly as you wrapped your arms around him. He chuckled and you could feel it reverberate through his chest. “You too.”

As the night went on the group separated a bit, each person going off to flirt or dance with a stranger, except for you and Spencer. You had kept close to him and you weren’t even sure if it was intentional or not. You were seated at the bar together, exchanging casual conversation.

“This is our first time out of a group since you left,” You told him over the music at some point.

“Yeah? I didn’t realize you were keeping track,” he replied, leaning down a bit to hear you better.

“I missed you, you know,” you admitted, face turning a bit red. Had you drank enough to be telling him these things? No. It was normal. Everyone had missed him. He wouldn’t find that strange. “Thought about you a lot.”

He didn’t speak for a moment and you were scared you might’ve said something wrong. When you looked up at him you saw his jaw was tense. Was he upset? “I thought about you a lot, too.” He said eventually. “Sometimes I think I thought about you too much,”

You almost choked on your drink. “Oh, really?” You questioned. “What, um, what type of things did you think about?” Why were you doing this? What were you implying?

He coughed a bit, readjusting himself. “Things I definitely shouldn’t have thought about. Especially not about you.”

“Why is that?” You asked, using the same innocent voice you had used to convince him earlier.

“You’re my colleague. It’s unprofessional. And you’re… young. It’s fucked up.”

You nibbled your bottom lip, suppressing the surge of heat that was forming in your belly. “Does that mean that I shouldn’t have those types of thoughts about you, either? Am I doing something wrong?” You poked at his chest, the collar of his shirt, the buckle of his belt, fingers wandering absentmindedly.

“I suppose it’s not wrong as long as we don’t act on them.” He was watching your every move, trying to maintain composure. But he wouldn’t last for long, you knew, because you had already proved your abilities to work your magic on him.

“So, it’s not wrong that I would think about you late at night while you were away?” You prodded, pushing him further over the edge. His hand was in a fist and he was tense. You held down a smirk. He was flustered, you could tell. “I guess it’s just.. I can’t help it. When I see you, when I think of you, my body just… reacts on its own.”

Before you could recognize what was happening you were being pulled off of your seat by your wrist. “W-Woah, what are you doing?” You were shocked by the switch in his mood. He looked hungry. Starved even.

“If you’re going to tell me all the dirty thoughts you’ve had about me, I might as well tell you what I thought about, huh?” He was weaving through the crowd at the club, pulling you towards the bathrooms. “Sometimes I would think about fucking you for hours on end. I’d think about how tiny you are. I’d think about how I could ruin you, strip you of that innocent little act you always put on and watch you become the greedy little slut I know you are.” He was practically growling, and when you arrived at the door to the bathroom he took a moment, taking you in, eyes filled with desire. After he was done, though, he pulled you inside, locking the door behind him.

“You like it, don’t you? You like the power you have over me. Bigger, older, stronger, more mature. It makes you want me more.” You scoffed. “You’re right. That is pretty fucked up. Preying on me just because you know you can.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, searching for something in your face. He knew you were just saying things to heighten the situation. He knew he was letting you win, but you were right. He knew it was wrong, he knew that you calling him out on it should’ve made him uncomfortable, but it didn’t.

“I guess you’re lucky, though. Because I like it too.” You crashed your lips onto his and he responded by cupping your face in his hand roughly, his fingers squeezing your jaw tightly enough that you couldn’t move if you tried.

You used your hands to unzip the dress you had thrown on for the club, and he let you go to allow it to fall down your body and pool at your feet.

“I knew you were a slut.” He groaned, undressing himself from the waist down as well. He pushed you up against the wall, hands roaming over your bra and down to the waistband of your panties. “I bet you’re so fucking wet.”

“Find out for yourself.” You challenged, panting, and he did, dipping a finger underneath the fabric. You arched your back, moaning, as he ran a finger over your clit. You were grinding your hips into his hand, desperate for more.

“I thought you said we shouldn’t act on our dirty thoughts?” You panted out.

“You were practically throwing yourself at me. If you’re going to act like a whore then I have no choice but to fuck you like one.” And with that he was pushing your panties to the side, lining himself up at your entrance, and thrusting his hips against yours. You were absolutely paralyzed, the pain and pleasure of him stretching you out overwhelming you. “You’re so fucking tight,” he breathed out.

You moaned in response, one of your hands reaching behind him, nails raking down his back over the fabric of his shirt. “Fuck, is this what you thought about while I was gone?” He whispered in your ear. “You think about me fucking you? Did you think about me throwing you around and calling you mean names?”

You didn’t reply, opting to moan instead, and he slowed. “Answer me.” He placed a hand on your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. “Is this what you wanted?”

You whimpered, nodding, your hips moving to meet his in an attempt to urge him to keep going. “Y-Yes.”

“Good.” He smirked contently, thrusts picking up speed again. You were close, your moans loud enough that you figured someone walking by the bathroom might hear, and he was relentless in his pace.

“I’m g-gonna..” you whined, and his hand shot up to your throat, wrapping around it and cutting off your oxygen. You sputtered, a hand moving up to pull his away but to no avail.

“Cum for me, slut.” He commanded, and your body responded quickly, moans catching in your throat as your orgasm washed over you. Only a few thrusts later Spencer was pulling out, his grip around your throat easing up, as you watched him finish himself, the warm substance coating your stomach and chest, dripping down. He let go of your neck completely, focusing on your body like he had just created a masterpiece.

“Let me clean you up,” he said after a moment, grabbing some paper towels and wetting them in the sink. You rubbed your face in your hands, in shock about what had just happened.

“Aren’t you glad I convinced you to come tonight, Spencie?” You asked sweetly as he wiped you down.

He chuckled. “Definitely. Your methods of persuasion never fail to impress.”


	6. 3 Hours & 37 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request 
> 
> spencer won't pay attention ti you, so you put on his favorite lingerie set and walk into his office. you sit in the chair and start playing with yourself with your vibrator(bonus points if its one of the ones youre not supposed to have). he warns you to stop but when you dont he bends you over his knee and makes you count while he spanks you. then he fucks you bent over his desk. (this is v dirty oops 😳)

3 hours & 37 minutes. That’s how long Spencer had been locked in his office ignoring you. Of course the “ignoring you” part wasn’t his intention, but it was a byproduct of him working so diligently. You had made a few attempts to pull him away from his work to no avail, and you were getting pretty sick of it. Fine. He wanted to ignore you? You’d just create a situation where it would be impossible for him to not pay attention.

You raked through your closet, finding a lacy set of lingerie that you had been saving to surprise him with eventually. Well, you figured, using it today would certainly be a surprise. It was black, sheer, and exposing. The perfect combination of things to catch someone’s eye. You changed and wondered if walking into his office wearing only this would be enough to get his attention. It would, you were sure, but it would be too nice.

“Spence!” You yelled out from the bedroom, giving him a final chance to save himself before you hatched your plan. No response. He was still too lost in thought to hear you. Oh well.

You walked back into the closet, reaching for a box that held another surprise. Spencer had a whole.. thing… against you having certain objects. Specifically, he had told you that you weren’t allowed to have a vibrator. You remembered he had instilled the rule after you had been especially bratty and he had made you edge for an hour without letting you finish. You, being the instigator that you were, proceeded to finish yourself off with a vibrator you kept in your bedside table, and he all but lost it. You vaguely remembered saying something along the lines of ‘why do we need men if these exist?’. Overall, he had a bad experience with you and your vibrator, so he did away with it… or so he thought. You, of course, hadn’t used your secret toy since you had bought it, but you were sure that if there was any time to use it, it was now. You grabbed it, clutching it in one hand and made your way to his office. You didn’t knock and he didn’t look up as you walked in. He always got so hyper focused on what he was doing and now it would lead to his downfall. 

You pulled up an extra chair, lounging back, and called his name. His head snapped up and he turned around to face you, the document he was holding slipping out of his hand as he observed the sight before him. “What do you think you’re doing?” He questioned.

“What you’re apparently too busy to do.” You replied, switching on the vibrator. His eyes darted towards the toy and you could already see the anger forming on his face.

You spread your legs, putting on a show, and began to run the toy up and down the fabric of the panties, letting out a dramatic moan.

“You stupid fucking whore,” Spencer breathed out, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Is this really how you wanna get my attention?”

You started off slowly, your empty hand dragging down your right side to grip your breast, pinching your nipple over the practically see-through fabric of your bra, your hips involuntarily bucking at the sensation. You watched as Spencer’s face grew stern, eyes hiding a fire behind them, and the way his cock grew hard beneath his pants. He was leaning forward now, and you locked eyes with him as you pulled your panties to the side, the vibrator pressing against your clit. Your hips bucked up straight away and you let out a shaky breath at how sensitive you were. You locked eyes with him as you dragged the vibrator down from your clit to your hole and pushed it inside yourself with a loud groan of pleasure.

“If you’re going to put on a show,” he said lowly. “Then make it a good one. Spread yourself open for me, slut. Let daddy see everything.”

You scoffed. Did he think you were doing this for him? No. You had met your goal, gotten his attention, but you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of listening.

“So now you want to look at me, huh?” You questioned breathily, still pumping the toy in and out of yourself. “Well I’m sorry, Spencer, but I’m a bit busy.” You were pushing all of his buttons. Speaking in such a bratty tone, speaking his name with such venom. You had to admit you were scared you may be digging your grave. His eyes flicked up to meet yours and you bit your lip, pleading with your eyes and trying to catch your breath.

You wondered, for a moment, why he wasn’t stopping you. Why he hadn’t immediately taken away the toy, but as your legs shook and you got closer to your climax you realized. He was watching, waiting for the moment that would be most inconvenient to stop you. And you were right. As you struggled to contain your moans you watched him stand up, walking over to you and snatching your hand. He was quick. Aggressive. In one swift motion he had grabbed your hand and pulled it away from your body, ripping the vibrator away as well. You could feel it in his bruising tight grip that he wasn’t playing around.

“What did you think was going to happen when you came in here dressed like this? What did you think I would do when you started touching yourself? Did you think you would convince me to be nicer to you? To give you attention?” He seethed, using his other hand to grab the vibrator from you, switching it off and tossing it onto the floor.

“Because all it did was remind me of how you never seem to learn your lesson. I don’t know why I even waste my time with such an insolent little slut. You just can’t help yourself. Always doing things you’re not supposed to, never listening to a word daddy says, but who’s attention are you always vying for?”

You looked up at him, opting to stay silent.

“Not so bold now, are we?” He questioned. He backed away from you, sitting back down on his chair, and tapping his hand on his knees. “That’s fine. You don’t have to apologize yet, you just need to come show daddy how sorry you are.” Your eyes widened as you realized what he wanted. Oh. You hopped out of your chair, cautiously walking over to him, and as soon as you were within grabbing distance his hand snaked around your waist, pulling you towards him and bending you over his knee. “How many do we think you deserve for this little show, hm?” He questioned, a hand rubbing over your ass gently, soothing before the inevitable pain. “Maybe 20?”

You shook your head violently. “N-No. Please no. Too many.” You breathed out.

“Well if I let you decide your own punishment it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, now would it?” He chuckled. “Fifteen, then. And you’re going to count and thank me after each and every one, isn’t that right?”

You gulped, body tensing. “Y-Yes, daddy.”

You felt the warmth of his hand leave your body and you closed your eyes, bracing yourself, until you felt the hard blow of his hand landing back onto your ass.

He paused. Waiting. “One. T-Thank you, daddy.” You said softly.

“Good girl.” He retracted his hand again, landing another blow, and the process continued. At around number six you had tears welling in your eyes. You were so focused on the pain you forgot to speak up, whimpering instead. “If you don’t count then we’ll have to start over.” Spencer warned, and you became panicked, quickly spitting out the number and your thanks. By the time your punishment was over you were openly weeping, your nerves burning from the repeated abuse. “Are you sorry?” Spencer asked you as he sat you up.

You sniffled, nodding. “I’m sorry. I won’t ever do anything like it again.”

“Good, baby.” He was sweeter now, a shift in mood from a few seconds earlier. “You look so pretty with your ass all bruised up for me.” He wiped a tear from your eyes and you smiled weakly. “But daddy isn’t done with you quite yet.” He stood up, hoisting you with him, and pushed the chair out of the way. “Tell me what you want, slut.” He was kissing your neck, hands groping at any of the bare skin they could find.

“I-I want you to fuck me,” you moaned out, leaning into his touch. “Please. I-I’m sorry for being bad but I promise I’ll be good for you now.”

“Yeah? You think you deserve to be fucked? After everything you’ve done?” He asked, tugging your panties down your thighs.

“I wanna show you that I can be a good girl…” you explained. “Want you to use me to make yourself feel good.”

That seemed convincing enough because a few seconds later and your face was being pressed into his desk, files scattering around as he bent you over. You cried out gently as he pushed into you. He let out a groan of satisfaction, giving you minimal time to adjust before he began to thrust at a fast and steady pace. It stung, the feeling of his hips snapping onto the sensitive and bruised skin of your ass overtaking your senses, and you mewled in pain. He didn’t care, though, a hand moving to push your face further down into the wood of the desk. The hand was tangled in your hair, tugging gently at the roots, and you felt the desk shake with the pressure of each thrust.

You were whimpering, more tears threatening to spill, but beneath the pain you could feel your orgasm building. You barely had time to announce it before it flooded over you, your body clenching around Spencer. A few moments later you were being pulled up by your scalp as Spencer sunk his teeth into your neck as he came, the warm substance filling you up and dripping down your thighs.

You were exhausted, almost flopping back down onto the desk as he loosened his grip on your hair and pulled out of you. “You know I was on the last document of the night when you came in,” Spencer told you, his voice hoarse. “If you had just waited two more minutes I wouldn’t have had to do any of this.”

You laughed. You couldn’t help it. Of course. Luck was never on your side. “Oh well, not being able to sit comfortably for a few weeks isn’t too bad, plus you’re sexy when you’re angry.”

He raised his brows at you. “Watch yourself, we can make those few weeks a few months.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” You shook your head. “I don’t doubt that at all.”


	7. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> having a threesome with spencer and another girl. u talk to him about it and he is a little nervous but agrees. u and spencer set ground rules, one being he wont have full on sex w her. she is more there for u. he is happy watching yall go at. once he joins its more of u going down on him while she goes down on u and then he fucks u while u eat her out. it is purely sex and nothing else. she leaves yall cuddle.

You had planned tonight meticulously. You set boundaries, had plenty of lengthy conversations, and it was finally paying off. It had taken Spencer awhile to warm up to the idea of a threesome when you suggested it and you understood why. But you trusted and loved Spencer, and you assured him of that, and he felt the same way about you. You agreed on certain ground rules and figured out a dynamic that would keep everyone happy and you were more than excited to see how things would play out.

When the girl had come over there was certainly some awkward tension, but it quickly dispersed when you began to let your instincts take over, and everyone seemed pretty into it once your lips were on hers. You were both sitting on your bed in only a bra and panties, your hands wandering around to feel any exposed skin you could find, fingers ghosting over her hips and thighs. Spencer watched as you began to melt into the kiss, tongues melding together, and you could already tell he was enjoying himself. She pulled away, lips moving to work on your neck, and you met Spencer’s eyes, a slight smirk forming on your lips. You glanced down, seeing that he was already growing hard beneath his pants, and you let out a soft moan. You moved your hands behind her back, quickly unclipping her bra, and you began to run your fingers over her hardened nipples, pinching gently. Her breathing became heavy, soft sounds of pleasure reverberating against your body as she continued to mark you. After a few moments Spencer couldn’t take it anymore, walking up to you from behind and running his hands down your body, grinding himself against your ass gently, letting out a soft groan in your ear. “I know you love this, don’t you baby? You’ve always been such a needy little slut, I’m sure you love all the attention.” He whispered darkly, and you nodded quickly, pressing yourself against him even more. You were in heaven, sandwiched between two people who were high off of arousal and desire. You felt hands tugging on your bra, unclipping it with ease and allowing it to fall onto the bed. Your hands were tangled in the girl’s hair, head falling back against Spencer’s chest as she began to suck and bite your newly exposed skin. 

“Fuck…” you breathed out softly. You turned your head slightly to look at Spencer. He was watching the way your body reacted to the stimulation like it was the most infatuating thing he had ever seen. The way your back arched when she took your nipple into her mouth. You took one of his hands in yours, guiding it to your other breast, and he wasted no time massaging the flesh roughly in his hands. He moved forward a bit, beside you now, and used his free hand to grab your jaw, turning it towards him before leaning in and kissing you deeply. Your hands were exploring under his shirt now, tracing his muscles and landing right above the seam of his pants. He took the hint, backing away to take them off. 

You took the opportunity to focus your attention on the girl in front of you, placing a hand on her face and ravishing her in another kiss. It was sloppy, lust-filled, your bodies both moving in synch. Her hand started to wander down your body, resting against your panties, and you began to grind into it, craving friction. You only pulled away when you felt Spencer return to your side next to the bed, fully naked now. You bit your lip as your eyes scanned his body.   
“Why don’t you show me what that pretty little mouth can do?” He questioned, and your tongue swiped over your bottom lip in anticipation. You turned towards him, on your knees, and he chuckled. “Don’t worry baby, I’m sure you’ll get your fair share of attention as well.” He assured you. You felt the girl behind you and before you knew it Spencer was pushing your upper body down, leaving you on all fours. You felt a finger trailing up and down your thighs and then a single, wet kiss pressed against your panties. You shuddered in pleasure, mouth open in pleasure, and Spencer took the opportunity to thrust himself into your mouth, one hand gripping your hair for stability and control. You knew what to do, tongue immediately swirling around the tip of his cock, slowly taking him in inch by inch. The girl was pulling your panties down now and she pressed a second, longer kiss against you, except this time there was no fabric to be found. You were moaning around Spencer, the sensation causing him to roughly buck his hips, and you held back a gag. Her tongue was flicking in and out of you now, occasionally stopping to move up to your clit and suck on the sensitive bud. You were bobbing your head as best as you could, trying to focus on Spencer while the pleasure overtook your body, but it wasn’t easy. Spencer didn’t seem to mind though, taking it as an opportunity to set the place, the hand in your hair pushing and pulling you quickly. You could already feel your orgasm building, especially as you felt fingers rubbing circles against your clit and her tongue delved in and out of you at a merciless pace. It wasn’t too long before your moans were only being suppressed by Spencer’s rough pace as you took him deeper into your throat. When your climax came your cries were muffled, body shaking as the girl held your hips in place, not letting up her pace as you came all over her tongue. “See, I told you you wouldn’t be neglected.” Spencer groaned through gritted teeth. He slowed down a bit as the girl finally pulled away, breathing heavily. “Why don’t you return the favor?”

You didn’t need to be told twice, turning around, still gasping for breath from Spencer, and watched as the girl licked her lips, swollen and pink. You leaned in, kissing her gently, and then gently pushed her down onto the bed. You leaned down, upper body resting in between her legs, making a trail of kisses from her cleavage down to her stomach, eyes flickering up to meet hers as you ventured lower, spreading her legs wider and deciding to leave your own purple bruises on her inner thighs. She moaned, a sound that only encouraged you to continue, and you moved closer to the fabric of her panties. Soon you felt the warmth return behind you, a large hand coming down on your ass roughly, causing you to jump a bit. “You’re so fucking pretty like this, baby,” Spencer cooed, his hand massaging and soothing the area of skin he had just irritated. “I can’t wait to fuck this tight little pussy while your face is buried in between her legs.” You felt a finger running up and down your panties, pausing on your clothed clit. You moaned against the girl’s thighs, causing her to buck her hips up in pleasure. You ran your hands under her thighs, positioning her knees so that they were bent, giving you more room and better access. You were becoming impatient, lust building in your stomach, and your fingers hooked themselves around her panties, pulling them down her legs just enough to where you could lean down and press your tongue against her clit. She was soaking wet but you couldn’t judge because you were too, your tongue lapped at the juices, running slowly up and down from her entrance and back up to her clit. She was moaning louder now, hands digging into your hair and tugging at the roots. “Good girl,” Spencer praised, beginning to rub your clit in fast circles, one hand on your hips to keep your ass in the air and properly displayed for him. You whimpered in pleasure as he pushed your panties to the side. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He teased, and you felt the tip of his cock running up and down your slit. You moaned loudly in response, in turn causing the vibrations to surge through the girl’s body, her own moan almost drowning yours out. Spencer must’ve gotten the message because before you knew it he was pushing himself inside of you, letting out a load groan of pleasure as he did. One of your fingers began to swirl around her entrance, just barely penetrating before you pulled it away, and she let out a strangled cry, begging for more stimulation. Spencer was fucking you at a steady pace now, your face being pushed further into the girl’s pussy with each of his thrusts, and you decided to stop being such a tease, a finger sliding inside of her, curling. Your tongue continued it’s assault on her clit, finger curling and uncurling, following the rhythm of Spencer’s thrusts. You could tell she was close from the way her legs began to shake and you worked harder, eager to watch her come undone. Spencer placed another sharp slap onto your ass, once again causing your body to flinch, and you could feel he was just as close as she was, his thrusts becoming sloppier by the second. Before you could even prepare yourself you felt the girl’s body clenching around you as she cried out in pleasure, her orgasm flooding over her body. You eased up a bit, removing your fingers and using your tongue to clean the mess. Only a few seconds later you felt Spencer’s grip on you tighten, and you felt your second orgasm rapidly approaching. “Cum with me,” Spencer urged, voice strained from the pleasure, and you did, your body giving out as you felt a warm substance spill out onto your thighs. All three of you took a moment to recover, panting and wiping the sweat from your bodies. You helped clean the girl up, thanked her for her participation, and then kindly sent her on her way, leaving you once again alone with Spencer, cuddled up in bed.

“So, what did you think?” You asked him, resting your head on his chest. 

He chuckled, tightening his grip around you. “I think you’re the hottest woman in the universe, and I think that was incredibly hot because of it.” He mumbled, yawning a bit. “What about you?”

“I think that I can make a girl cum harder than you can.” You teased, giggling.

“Hm. I don’t know about that, but if you want me to show off my skills…” He kissed you gently.

“Another time, Reid. I think I’m all fucked out for the night.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Another time, then.” He shrugged, laughter echoing through his chest.

“Mhm. Another time.”


	8. important note!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um. can't believe i have to say this but.

hey guys, someone just brought to my attention a wattpad account that’s stealing my one-shots and reposting them as if it’s their own work. i’ve reported the story and wattpad should take it down soon, but it seems this user has done some shady shit a few times. anyway, i’m gonna be adding my one-shots to a legitimate work on my own wattpad soon, but uh. yeah. if you see anything not on one of the accounts linked here in my tumblr description, it’s not me.

tumblr: twink-appreciation-posts  
wattpad: twinkappreciationposts


End file.
